


Blue Lake

by Soar319



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Memories, Slightly Sad, i refuse for that to be true, quirrel doesnt die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: Quirrel reflects upon his time in Hallownest after Monomon's passing, wondering where to go next. Ghost joins him to admire Blue Lake, but doesn't leave.





	Blue Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue taken from the game, as I wanted this to be like a rewrite of the Witness scene.

An expansive stretch of brilliant, crystal-blue water. Faint beams of sunlight made their way through the cracks on the ceiling to shine brilliantly down for the surface to shimmer like a new galaxy. A few shells rested on the beach, the water gently lapping against the edges of the bay. Almost still, but not quite. 

_ The rain seems to come down endlessly, though. I'd like to see where it all comes from before I leave this Kingdom. What a sight it must be! _ _  
_

And what a beautiful sight it was. A moment of peace, of serenity in a kingdom overrun with plague and infection, previous inhabitants driven mad. A place offering tranquility and solace despite the ruined, fading world. Still doing its job, letting the City of Tears below continue its mournful weeping. 

Quirrel ran his finger through the sand, digging two dents for the eyes. He swirled the sand around, creating tentacles. A cloak that floated in water, always flowing beautifully behind her. 

_ Madam, how long have you been asleep? How long have I've been gone?  _ Quirrel gazed down at Monomon, resting his hand next to her tentacles. He could faintly remember holding them whenever he escorted her around the archives, discussing over the latest research project. Everything was like a fuzzy fog, his memories unsure what she said, which corridor, what project. Only her face was clear.  _ Why did you choose me as your seal? How many other students were there? Did you send them away to keep them safe? Or did they perish like the other bugs in Hallownest?  _

_ Oh, Madam… if you've seen the things I've seen, traveling all over Hallownest… Oh, the tablets, the information, the glimpses of the past! You would have been ecstatic!  _

_ Your mask has traveled far, accompanying me through so many lands, from the lush gardens of Greenpath to the desolate tunnels of Deepnest. Remember Crystal Peak? That was a journey to climb through.  _ Quirrel laughed quietly, reaching up and resting his hand on top of his hood. He was so used to wearing Monomon's mask, it felt alien to not feel a slight weight on his head.  _ Ah… we have traveled far and wide, and now, you're finally allowed to rest…  _ He ran his hand over Monomon's face, letting the sand cover the grooves and dents, erasing her from the beach. 

_ To live an age, yet remember so little… Perhaps I should be thankful? All tragedy erased. I see only wonders…  _ Quirrel blinked when he heard footsteps behind him, turning his head to see Ghost running towards him. They braked to a stop next to him, some sand sprinkling into the lake and causing ripples to rush out. Quirrel smiled and gave a little wave.

"Again we meet, my short friend!" Ghost nodded, bouncing up and down a little. They glanced at Blue Lake, tilting their head at him. "Here, at last, I feel at peace..." He patted the spot next to him, Ghost sitting down and crossing their little legs neatly. They continued to stare at him, Quirrel turning back to focus on the gentle waves. "Twice I've seen this world… and though my service may have stripped the first experience from me, I'm thankful I could witness its beauty again." He gestured out to Blue Lake, the surface twinkling and shimmering. "Hallownest is a vast and wondrous thing, but in as many wonders as it holds..." He smiled down at Ghost, resting his hand on top of their head. They stared at him, eyes unblinking as always. "I've seen none quite as intriguing as you." He complimented, affectionately patting them. 

Ghost gave no answer, still staring and sitting still. Quirrel chuckled, retracting his hand. 

"Ha, my flattery returns only silent stoicism. I like that." He turned back to focus on the lake, Ghost following his gaze. "I like that very much..."

They sat in silence together, the lake gently lapping back and forth. The drops of water from stalactites above sent tiny ripples towards the edge of the water, each drop sounding a little note. 

_ My duty has been finished. I'll be joining you shortly, Madam…  _ Quirrel glanced at Ghost, seeing how they simply stared ahead, unmoving.  _ Just one last moment with my friend.  _

Ghost always spared a few minutes for him. They sat together to listen to the rain pattering against the glass in melancholy City of Tears, Quirrel witnessing for the first time Ghost pulling things out from underneath their head; though it did terrify him at first, he learned it was just another unique aspect of the mysterious knight. They gazed down Crystal Peaks to the lonely town of Dirtmouth, Quirrel mumbling his thoughts as Ghost listened attentively. Resting together in the lone hot spring of Deepnest, Quirrel remembered with a fond smile how Ghost splashed him with water, the little playful gesture turning into a fight; Quirrel kept Monomon’s mask over his face to block the splashes, laughing and surrendering when he was too tired to continue. Ghost triumphantly hit them with a little more water before sitting down. 

And when he saw them walking towards the research study, his memory still muddled as a voice inside called out to him… 

How could he have known the knight that was half his height, gazing at the Black Egg in the temple, would become so vital to Hallownest and his travels? 

Quirrel realized that almost an hour had passed when he was in his thoughts, Ghost still sitting next to him. They usually would have left by now, off scampering to whatever heroic adventure or deed they need to do. He wondered if they fell asleep, but they turned to look at him as if in waiting. 

“Shouldn’t you get going soon? Save the world and all that?” He chuckled, but Ghost didn’t move from their spot. They reached underneath their head, Quirrel watching as they pulled out a Wanderer’s Journal and handed it to him. “You want me to translate it?” They nodded, Quirrel taking and carefully beginning to read out the entry.

It took a while to decipher since the handwriting was pretty messy, but he managed to finish, Ghost listening with little head tilts here and there. They took out another Wanderer’s Journal when he set the finished one by his side. 

“This too?” Ghost nodded, shifting closer like a child waiting for their bedtime story. Quirrel smiled, shrugging. He can’t say no to a little more time with Ghost. 

Stories of love, of tragedy, of last words and discoveries. Last wishes, ambitions, thoughts… Tales of a prosperous city, warnings of a faceless beast, memoirs for a long lost love in a tower. Quirrel found himself taking out his own notebook to write down a few entries’ information, Ghost always patiently waiting for him to resume. As soon as he’d finish they’ll pull another journal out, Quirrel wondering just how many they’ve collected. How many words of passed away bugs have they come across? He read and read, stories upon stories. 

All accompanied by Blue Lake’s comforting ripples of the water, the drip-dripping of the water like its own melody in the background. 

A pile of journals surrounded them as the hours passed, Quirrel setting another down onto the stack. Ghost reached into their head and felt around, freezing and digging around even more. Their hands came out empty, their head hanging in dejection. Quirrel laughed a little, patting their head. 

“Hey, don’t worry, your collection is admirable. I never read so many accounts before!” Helping them put the journals away, Quirrel closed his nearly full notebook, realizing he was going to need more pages or buy a new book. “I’m going to stay here for a little longer… It has been absolutely wonderful spending so much time with you.” Quirrel smiled, stroking the top of Ghost’s head. “You go and do whatever heroic deeds you do.” 

They sat where they are, not budging. 

“Aren’t you going?” They shook their head. “But don’t you have things to do?” A nod. “I can’t be that interesting to stay for another few minutes, can I?” Ghost glanced back out at Blue Lake, looking back up at Quirrel. They moved and stood in front of him, the water just barely kissing at their feet. 

They gently pushed him away from the water’s edge, Quirrel lowering his head. 

“... You always seem to know what I’m thinking.” He quietly chuckled. “No, no… I see now, there are many more wonders to find in this world. My memories, though they are still muddled, let me see the world anew. It’s a gift, one I should treasure.” Ghost’s shoulders seemed to relax with relief, giving Quirrel the best hug they could manage while being half his height. He smiled, kneeling down to give them a proper hug. “Thank you, Ghost, for showing me as so.” They gave a few bounces up and down, pointing their Nail at the exit. “Let me have a few last words with my lady. I’ll be with you soon.” They nodded, scampering off. Quirrel turned back to Blue Lake. 

_ … Maybe we won’t meet as soon as I initially thought, Madam.  _ The water lapped at where the drawing once was.  _ Somebody needs to study Hallownest’s past tablets. Somebody needs to record present history. And somebody needs to continue for the future.  _ He knelt down and lowered his head, a gesture that came like second nature.  _ My duty has not been finished yet. I will pick up where you left off.  _

Perhaps it was just his imagination, desire, or a buried memory, but he swore, for just a moment, he heard Monomon’s windchime-like laughter, a sensation brushing over the top of his head. 

He smiled and raised his head, getting up and securing his Nail. There were many more wonders of Hallownest to discover, and it would simply be a disgrace to not go searching for them. Turning towards the exit, Ghost was waiting patiently, looking over their map. 

Especially when the most unique wonder of them all was there to accompany him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got to Quirrel at Blue Lake after Monomon's death and... yeah I sat there for about an hour listening to the lake. We can all collectively agree that Quirrel is fine and okay and like traveling through Hallownest safe and sound, he just left his nail for reasons. 
> 
> Team Cherry why i want to see my optimistic boy again
> 
> Also, I will be catching up to my other multi-fics, just doing these short one-shots to change it up from long 6k-7k chapters.


End file.
